elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Labyrinth
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} The Labyrinth is a quest available in . The final battle against Angof begins now. The Vestige needs to get inside and navigate the labyrinth of catacombs to find a safe place for Gabrielle and the soldiers to teleport into. Quick Walkthrough #Find a location to Use the Binding Stone #Talk to Gabrielle Benele #Find the Lost Knights #Find the Remaining Knights #Find Kalhot #Complete the quest Walkthrough Gabrielle says the Vestige cannot just walk into Angof's parlor and challenge him to a duel as he has minions. She gives them a binding stone to use so she and the rest of the knights can teleport safely into the catacombs. Look for a tomb with wards protecting it, that should be safe enough. Head inside the catacomb and look out for a safe tomb. Follow the marker to find it and place the binding stone on top. Gabrielle teleported safely inside, go over and talk to her about the next step. But wait, where are the soldiers that came with me she says. Sir Lanis Shaldon and his knights volunteered to come with her but she can only see Dame Alexine. This is not good, the other knights could have been scattered throughout the crypts. The Vestige offers to look for the other knights on the way to confront Angof. Gabrielle mentions there is only one way out of the crypts and that is to kill Angof, that or they never leave the catacombs. Head out into the catacombs to look for the others. Soon Sir Lanis and Darien are found. Something went wrong and the rest of the contingent must be somewhere nearby, says Sir Lanis when spoken to. Find the rest of them and send them this way. He will hold the passage with this overconfident fool, meaning Darien, and his crazy friend. When they are not flirting, they both fight like a whore platoon of Orcs. Speaking with Darien here will start the quest "Angof the Gravesinger." Follow the markers to find the remaining knights, first Dame Limren Richaut, then Sir Pierre Ginsen and send them to Sir Landis. Then find Kalhot and talk to him. He is standing near to a room full of traps and have been watching to see how they works. Tell him to get back to the others after asking him more about the traps. Each trap fires, after that there is a moment to disarm it. During this moment they need to defeat a guardian. He is glad the others are safe and will go back to them in a moment after he is had a rest. He will also let Sir Landis know the Vestige has found the remaining knights. Be careful as Angof is not like anything anyone faced. Reward *Lion Guard Girdle *73–302 Trivia *Depending in which order one finds the knights, anyone will give the reward when the last one is found. *This quest and the next to face Angof, can be done at the same time. Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests